


Desert Treasures

by chains_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alexian Nights Challenge, Alternate Universe, Boys in Chains, M/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Krysma <br/>This is a response to the Alexian nights challenge on RatB. Mulder is the ruler of a faraway kingdom; he should be happy but there's just one thing missing in his life. <br/>Warnings: Nothing but hot sex between two gorgeous guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Notes: This is in response to the June challenge. It's my first released X-Files slash fiction (working on others). All comments, criticisms, rewards, whippings, chastisement, etc., welcome

The heat on his face roused him from the deep slumber that had claimed his body only hours before sunrise. He rolled to his side, hoping for a few minutes respite before needing to get out of bed. 

Since that fateful day two months ago when his father had passed on, he had given up any hope of reclaiming his former happiness. He had always known that it would happen - one day; but it had been sudden, to say the least. The slow adjustments that he would have made had been thrust at him so abruptly that he felt himself overwhelmed with the weight of it. 

Rolling to his back he wondered if it was all really worth it in the end; to give ones' life and happiness in servitude to those he ruled. How he wished he had someone to share this with; someone who would prove to be his equal. A person not afraid of power. If wishes were horses ... 

"Master?" 

"Yes, Saeed." 

"The Dark One has sent word that he will be arriving this morning with more riches from the East. He requests an audience with you." 

He looked at the small man kneeling beside his bed. "When?" 

"Within the hour, Master." 

Sighing, he pushed the blanket from his body and sat on the edge of the bed. "Saeed?" 

The man continued to kneel. "Saeed, you can get up now." He struggled to his feet, obviously in pain from his protracted time on the cool tiles. 

"How many times have I told you that you do not have to kneel in my presence? You're too old for that." Bending, he helped the old one to his feet and hugged him. "Besides; it makes me feel uncomfortable." 

Saeed had been with his father for years; well before his birth. He loved him, as he should have been able to love his own father; but that had never been possible. His father had kept him at arms length, refusing his son the affection and attention he craved; choosing instead to replace it with lessons on leadership and duty. It created a rift between the two of them that remained open until the day of his death. There had been no tears, no regrets. Only questions. 

"You are ruler now, and I will not disrespect you, my Master. I gave your father the same courtesy; I will give you nothing less." He moved off and began to ready the garments that would be worn that day. "Come, let me help you. It will not do to keep him waiting, Jakeem." 

"No, we can't keep him waiting can we?" The remark was ignored by Saeed; as he knew it would be. Why his father did business with the man he never knew. He was, at the very least, someone not to be trusted. At the most, he was a brutal, conniving, cutthroat; used to getting hisway and making those who disagreed with him regret having the audacity to cross him. 

~~~~~ 

"He is here, my Master." Saeed moved to the side of the dais and motioned for the doors to be opened. 

The Dark One swept into the hall; followed closely by several slaves bearing the riches of their recent travels. He bowed before his master and motioned for each slave to come forward and deposit their load. 

"It has been a good trip, Jakeem." 

He bristled at the familiarity of his name on this mans' tongue. How dare he address me as a contemporary in front of others! 

"My apologies ... Master." 

The quick recovery did nothing to temper Jakeem's anger, as the Dark One knew it would not. There had been no mistake; the man was purposely baiting him. 

Drawing a deep breath, Jakeem allowed the insult to be put aside with a nod. He wanted the man gone; and now. He made up his mind at that moment that the riches were not worth the alliance his father had formed with this man. They would find other traders with which to deal. 

"Saeed," he smiled. "Pay the man." Saeed stepped down to open negotiations. "And see to his men - they look as if they could use some food and water." 

The inference was not lost on the Dark One; nor to anyone else present. It was well known that these men were taken from neighboring villages and denied sustenance as a way of breaking them into service. It was Jakeem's hope that the food and water might give them the strength toescape. 

"You're much too kind, my Master." The mans' smile reminded Jakeem of a tiger bearing its teeth before its prey. "But I fear you trouble yourself with matters that are beneath one of your position." 

"Nonsense. The welfare of those I rule is of utmost importance to me. As I'm sure it is to you." 

"I am ruled by no man!" The slave slapped the ladle from the hand of the water bearer and rushed toward the dais. The guards instantly surrounded Jakeem. 

The Dark One rounded on the man, lashing out with the whip at his side. The man dropped to his knees, momentarily hobbled by the pain as the lash tore into his back. The Dark One dropped to his knees, wrenching the slaves' hands behind his back. 

"Let me go!" he shouted. "You have no right to keep me prisoner!" 

As shocked as Jakeem was at the mans' outburst, he could not help but admire him. Never before had he seen someone so openly defy the trader. This man must be one of great fortitude and courage. 

The whip was raised again. "Stop!" 

At the sound of Jakeem's voice, both men ceased their struggle. "There is no need to injure him further." Jakeem motioned the guards away and found himself moving toward the two combatants. He needed to see the man up close; to look into the eyes of one so brave that he would risk all for freedom. 

"Do not move closer, my Master. He is a barbarian - a wild animal that may strike at any time," the Dark One puffed, tightening his grip on the man. 

Too much time spent at the pipe, eh my friend? Jakeem smiled; perhaps the pipe would eventually rid the world of this loathsome creature. The thought pleased him immensely; as did the idea forming in his head. He slowly knelt before the prisoner, not wanting to anger the man further. "What is your name, my brave one?" he whispered. 

"Nazir," he answered; the sound rushing from his lips as he gritted back the pain. 

"Can you not face me, Nazir?" His head slowly moved up; eyes making contact for the first time. 

Jakeem instantly flushed under the intense gaze; his groin tightening at the sight before him. The man was beyond beautiful! Dark hair framing perfectly chiseled features. Brilliant green eyes meeting his; a silent challenge to all who would look upon them. Finely honed muscles,straining under the effort to stay upright. He found himself wanting to protect this man from the harsh treatment he knew would be meted out for his insolence. It would surely be a sin to allow one so extraordinary to be beaten down and used in service as a slave. Especially by so cruel amaster. 

"How much do you want for him?" 

The Dark One eyed him suspiciously. He knew Jakeem had never approved of the way he acquired his slaves; or their treatment after acquisition. Why would Jakeem want this one? Unless ... he looked at the pair before him. Could it be that simple? "My master - this man is more trouble than he is worth. I would not feel right burdening you with such inferior merchandise," he smiled, running the whip handle down the spine of the man. "At any price." 

The challenge was made. "Be that as it may, I want to purchase him. Name your price." 

He smiled to himself; challenge accepted. "Perhaps we could work something out, my master." Their eyes met. 

"Saeed?" 

"Yes, my master" 

"Make sure our friend is compensated for his loss." 

"You are most generous, my master." The Dark One shoved the slave toward Jakeem. "I hope he lives up to your ... expectations," he leered. 

The two moved off to barter. Jakeem knelt before the man once again, "I will have someone show you to a room;" he whispered. "you can bathe and change into something that does not smell of camels and sweat." 

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. 

"Nazir?" 

The man raised his head. Those eyes; like emerald pools. Gods how he wanted this man; and not as a slave. He stroked the sable hair. Nazir flinched slightly. Jakeem motioned several servants to his side. "Go with these men now." Nazir nodded and allowed himself to be led from the room. 

Jakeem turned, almost tripping over Saeed. "The deal is complete, my master." The price paid had been exorbitant, as he knew it would be. 

He could see the questioning look in Saeed's eyes: why did he want this man, and why was he so willing to squander such funds on a mere slave? The answer was one he could not allow himself to think of at that particular moment; not with more business yet to be conducted. 

"Let us proceed, Saeed."  


	2. Chapter 2

He lowered himself into the steaming water, rubbing the dirt from his body.   Everything he needed, including clothing, had been provided for him.  It made him wonder what he would be asked to give in return for such amenities? 

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he sunk lower and nestled the back of his head against the cool tiles.  It had been weeks since he'd had the opportunity to clean himself properly, and he didn't intend to allow this momentary peace to be squandered with baseless worries.  And yet, he couldn't imagine why this man would take such an interest in him? 

Perhaps he is aware of my military background; that could be it.  But he had heard no conversation between the ruler and the trader that would lead him to believe that this information had been exchanged. 

It could be that he is in need of a strong servant; but looking around as he was led to this room, he had seen no shortage of able men or women. In fact, the palace seemed to be teeming with them; more than would be needed for a palace this size. 

Shrugging, he completed the job of washing and rinsing his body.   He would find out soon enough what the young ruler wanted with him. 

~~~~~ 

Night fell over the palace and Jakeem found himself drawn to the slave he had purchased that day.  He knew what he had done was impulsive and wreckless.  Yet, he could not have kept himself from stepping in as he had.  The trader was truly beyond contempt!  It made his blood boil to even think of what would have happened to Nazir had he not intervened. 

Nazir.  He rolled the name off of his tongue in a long whisper. 

He was rarely ever wrong when it came to judging another's character, and he felt sure that this one was well worth the price he had paid.  There was much more to this man than just courage, and he intended to know everything there was to know about him; tonight. 

~~~~~ 

Dressed and content, he made his way to the large balcony overlooking the palace courtyard.  The sun was laying low in the western sky, painting a mural of pastel colors as it gave way to the darkness of night. 

This was a view he thought he might never see again.  He'd been locked away for so long.  What was it?  Six months? Seven?  How much of his life had been taken from him? 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

He whirled, readying himself for an assault.  Jakeem took note of his stance.  Exactly as he had thought: military training. 

The younger man relaxed; returning his gaze to the setting sun.  "Yes, it is.  It's something I haven't seen since - in quite a while." 

"I'm having food brought in shortly.  You must be starving."  Jakeem seated himself next to a low table in the middle of the room. 

Nazir turned, noticing for the first time how the evening sun cast its fingers of light against the ruler's features.  "I've learned to live    
with less these past few months." 

Of course he had.  What a stupid thing for him to have said!  The man had been held against his will for who knows how long.  It was truly a wonder that he was still alive and in good condition.  "I'm sorry, I wasn't ... I don't know what I was doing except making conversation." 

Nazir moved from the balcony and joined him at the opposite side of the table.  "As long as we're 'making conversation,' would you mind telling me why I am here?" 

Jakeem's brow furrowed at the inquiry.  "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, you are the ruler of a great nation.  You have everything you could ever need and more."  He leaned forward and dropped his voice lower.  "So what do you want with me?" 

The sound of his voice sent waves of lust echoing into Jakeem's spine. How could he explain himself to this man?  And more importantly, why did he feel the need to explain?  He was ruler; he could take whatever he wanted without need for reasons.  So why did he want to share himself so intimately with this man; this slave? 

Their eyes were locked onto one another.  The younger one pressing his advantage; knowing that his questions were making the ruler uncomfortable, yet wanting to hear from his own lips what it was that had made him throw away a fortune on someone so beneath himself.  Jakeemmoved closer, within inches of Nazir's face.  The sound of the bell ringing brought them both back to their respective seats.  The evening meal was being served. 

"We will talk later," Jakeem advised, over the trays being placed on the table.  "First, we eat." 

~~~~~~ 

The trays had long since been removed and the two men were sharing a bottle of something that had found its way into the palace.  Nazir was not sure what it was, but it tasted like sweet fruit on a warm day.  He felt completely relaxed and at home.  Odd because he didn't live here, and he certainly didn't intend on remaining a slave and calling this place 'home.'  Still, in the few short hours he had been in the small kingdom, he'd grown to like it immensely.  It felt ... safe. 

"Tell me something about yourself." 

"I have told you something about myself; for the past hour.  Weren't you listening?" 

Jakeem smiled.  He had indeed been talking but in reality had told him nothing more personal than the fact that he was alone with no family to speak of.  "Where were you trained?" 

Nazir eyed him warily.  "Trained?" 

"I startled you earlier," he sighed, tiring of the young mans' games.  "I would venture to guess that a weapon in your hand at the moment would probably have been used; and used well." 

"Yes, I guess it would have at that,"  he smiled.  "I'm what you might call a mercenary.  I belong to no cause in particular, except my own. But if I had to take any side, it would be the side of those less fortunate than myself." 

"Less fortunate?  You were captured by one of the most heinous traders in this territory.  I'd say that ranks you as pretty unfortunate yourself." 

Nazir waved his hand in dismissal at the remark.  "My point exactly: I was captured fighting on the side of those less fortunate.  That man is an animal; he rode into the village I was in and took all he could carry away.  Those that opposed him were cut down in front of their women andchildren.  How could I stand by and allow this?" 

His eyes shone with unshed tears at the remembrance of what had transpired.   It drew Jakeem to him even more than the physical sight of him.  He had not been wrong to think that this man was a moral and good human being; and not one to be led around by the nose.  Someone he could . trust. 

"I managed to lead a small party against the trader, but the odds were not with us."  His fist clenched tightly around the cup in his hand.  "I, and a few others, were spared because we were young and able ... the rest were put to death."  He swallowed the rest of his drink and poured more from the bottle before returning his cup to the table. 

An uneasy silence fell between them.  Jakeem found himself in the unfamiliar position of wondering what to say or do to make him feel better about his role in the battle.  "You tried to help; it was more than some would have done." 

"It wasn't enough, was it?"  Grabbing the glass, he swallowed half its contents in one large gulp.  The warm feeling spread throughout his body and calmed him. He was getting drunk, he knew this; but he wanted to be drunk.  He wanted to forget all that had happened to him.  "But then that's something you would know very little about, isn't it?" 

"What are you saying?" 

"You sit up here in your ivory tower with servants to see to your every need," he sneered.  "What would you know of sacrifice?" 

The young ruler jumped to his feet, surprising the slave with his swiftness.  "How dare you speak to me as though I were a .... " 

"Slave?  You can say it you know; you won't hurt my feelings," he laughed.  "I've been called worse." 

"You impudent - I should have you sent to the mines until you learn to control your tongue.  What do you know of my life, or my sacrifices?"  He rounded the table and grasped the slave by his shirt, ripping the material as he hauled him to his feet.  "I've sacrificed! More than you could ever know."  He pushed Nazir down and retreated to the balcony. 

Gods, the man was frustrating! He shouldn't have allowed his temper to get the better of him.  Send him to the mines, indeed.  He didn't even know if they had mines.  It's only been a few months, you're still learning, he thought.  He grasped the rail, sucking in the cool evening air.  This was not turning out the way he had thought it would. 

"Would you really send me to the mines?" 

The voice was low and throaty, as before.  Nazir was so close to him that his breath tickled the hairs at the back of Jakeem's neck.  "What would you do to keep me from doing so?" 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Jakeem.  Closing his eyes, he leaned back into the offered shelter.   It was what he had wanted the minute he looked in the young man's eyes.  Nazir was the one he had hoped to find.  The question was, how could he make him see that the two of them belonged together? 

"I would tell you a wonderful story," he whispered.  "One so profound in meaning that you would forget all about your anger toward me." 

"A story?" Jakeem smiled.  "I don't think anyone has ever told me a story.  Except Saeed; when I was little and couldn't sleep."  Reaching up, he clasped Nazir's hands in his.  "I think it would be nice to hear a story again." 

"Then let me begin .... " 


	3. Chapter 3

"It seems there was a great and mighty ruler in a far away land ... " 

"What was his name?" 

"Does he need a name for the story to continue?" 

"No." 

"Then don't interrupt. I'm trying to save myself from the mines, and I'll need all of my concentration to do so," he chastised. "Where was I? Oh yes, the ruler. Did I mention that he was a very young ruler with only a few short months on the throne due to the untimely death of his father?" 

Jakeem swallowed. "No, you didn't," he answered. 

Nazir moved his right hand up and brushed the bangs from Jakeem's face. "He was also a very fair ruler, allowing his subjects to share equally in his wealth. This made the neighboring kingdoms very angry and jealous. 'Why should this one kingdom be so content while we are treated as less than human by our rulers?' they would ask. 

Things became so heated between the neighboring lands that their people refused to work. Crops languished in the fields and the market places failed. Their subjects demanded equal treatment. The rulers held a meeting and decided against giving their subjects the same equality. Instead, they would attack and kill the young king, thereby removing the temptation." 

Jakeem shuddered slightly against the warm chest. "This story can be told indoors as well. Come, let's get more comfortable." He led Jakeem inside and they both reclined on the large pillows. Nazir spooned against his back stroking his hair, enjoying the feeling of the others body against his. "When war broke out the young ruler insisted on leading the army himself. His subjects objected saying that he should remain with them. He was unsure as to which was the right decision, and wished his father had not passed away so suddenly. The choice would have been easy for him. In the end, he relented and agreed to remain behind.    
 

The war lasted many months, draining the resources of the small kingdom. The young ruler was offered a chance for peace many times; the only condition being that he treat his subjects as the other rulers did. He refused. In the end, the small kingdom triumphed; but not without many casualties. 

The ruler was overcome with guilt at the loss of so many. He wondered if he had been wrong in not leading his men in battle. When they returned, he was there to greet them. It was a very joyous occasion, tempered however, by the solemn burial of those who were not so fortunate. 

He visited with each family that had lost a loved one. By the end of the day, he found himself overwhelmed by the grief and sadness in the eyes of those who had sacrificed so much. On his last visit he was ushered into the home of a woman who had lost her only son. Dropping to his knees in front of the woman, he begged her forgiveness. 

Kneeling, she embraced him. "How can you have such compassion for one who has caused you to lose so much?" he cried. 

Wiping the tears from his eyes, she pulled him to his feet. "My son was a just man who held you in great esteem. Knowing the demands of the other rulers, how could he not serve and support you?" The ruler started to protest; she stopped him with a hand to his lips. "You could have left us and joined with the others to fight. Instead you remained behind, keeping our spirits alive and seeing to the needs of those around you." She motioned for him to sit beside her on a small bench. 

"In life we are all given a mission; a duty. Mother,son -- ruler. These duties are rarely easy. My son fulfilled his duty, as did I. I have the satisfaction of knowing that I raised a good man. You have the satisfaction of knowing that you protected our way of life. Can you honestly say that your sacrifice was any lesser than those who took up arms; or any less just?" 

Looking into her wizened eyes, the young man received the absolution that he had been seeking these many long months. "Thank you," he whispered. "I will not forget." 

The ruler went on to become a very great and mighty man; never forgetting the words that had touched his heart. 

~~~~ 

Jakeem shifted against the pillows and faced Nazir. "You made that story up, didn't you?" 

"Me? No, of course not. It is a very old story told to me by my father; and his father before him," he smiled. "Do I need to start looking for a pick?" 

Jakeem smiled, touching his cheek. "I want to show you something." 

"What is it?" 

Jakeem pushed himself to his feet. "Come with me and see."  


	4. Chapter 4

Moving down the hallway, he watched the man next to him. If anyone had stopped him to ask what he thought he was doing leading a stranger; a slave, through one of the most secure sections of the palace he wouldn't have had an adequate answer for them.  It was need, he guessed.  Raw, urgent need. 

He had allowed this man to touch him; intimately.  And he trusted him, despite the short amount of time that they had spent together.  Pushing open the heavy double doors, he led Nazir into the antechamber of his bedroom. 

The young man looked around, obviously impressed by such opulence. "What's through there?" he asked.  Jakeem was sure he knew the answer to the question; he was just toying with him. 

Two could play at that game.  "My bed chamber." 

"Do I get to see that room as well?"  He watched the head droop imperceptibly, the dark lashes fluttering just enough to send a searing jolt directly to his groin. 

"If you wish." 

Nazir moved forward, cupping the others face in his hands.  "I wish," he sighed, claiming his mouth. 

Jakeem grasped the younger man to him as though he were his life savior. Their bodies melded together, tongues entwined, hands grasping for closer contact.  They stumbled further into the room toward the large bed. 

"Tell me what you want," Nazir gasped between kisses.  "I want to please you; tell me how." 

"You please me by being here; by allowing me to touch you," Jakeem breathed. 

"I need to repay you for rescuing me this morning.  If I had remained a slave there is no doubt in my mind that the dark trader would have killed me," he whispered, laving Jakeems lower lip with his tongue.  "Let me show you how grateful I am." 

Nazir motioned for him to sit on the large bed.  He knelt at his feet and removed his shoes.  He pushed the older mans knees wider and nuzzled the growing bulge in his pants.  Jakeem leaned back, supporting himself on his elbows watching as Nazir stroked him through his clothing. 

"That feels wonderful," he groaned.  "But the feel of your flesh against mine would feel much better." 

Nazir smiled up at him, nipping the inside of his thigh.  Jakeem jerked against his mouth, loving the feeling of his sharp teeth.  "Please ...," he begged, pushing his hips up.  Hands moved swiftly to the waistband of his pants and they were drawn from his body. Nazir tossed his pants aside, enjoying the view of the semi-naked man lying pliantly on the bed before him. 

His first impression of the ruler had been more than correct; the man was built like a god.  Long limbs and muscular stomach giving way to the sight of his beautifully erect cock.  He closed his eyes momentarily; trying to calm himself.  He wanted to make this special; for both of them.  Pushing himself up, he started to undress - slowly.  Jakeem was watching him intently, stroking himself; pearly drops of ejaculate adhering to his stomach.  When he was done he moved between Jakeem's thighs.  He covered Jakeem's hand with his own and tongued the tip of his cock. 

"Uhh ... please,"  Jakeem wailed. 

"Lay back," he whispered.  Nazir took in the sight of the man before him; he didn't think either one of them would last through protracted foreplay.  Maybe later, he smiled. 

Looking around the room he located a small container of scented oil. Retrieving it he poured a small amount on his palms.  He had no idea if the young ruler had ever been with a man, or if he had, how long it had been for him.  Judging by his reactions, it seemed it had been quite some time.   His hands were clenched in tight fists around the satin sheets and his head arched back every time Nazir moved his oil slicked palms over his turgid erection. 

Urging his hips up, Nazir shoved several small pillows under Jakeem. "Tell me how to do this," he urged.  "I want so much to be with you; but I don't want to hurt you." 

"I've never ... it's the first,"  he gritted out between down strokes. 

"Shh, it's all right.  We'll go slowly, I promise." 

Slicking his own erection with the oil, he leaned in and attacked Jakeem's mouth.  "You're so beautiful, open yourself to me, Jakeem.  Let me love you." 

Jakeem opened his legs wider, wanting the other man to take him.  He could feel Nazir's fingers pushing into him, wrenching a groan from his lungs.  All coherent thought left his mind; he was reduced to the wanting and needing of his heated flesh.    
"Do it," he hissed.  Not  wanting to wait himself, Nazir pushed the tip of his cock into the small opening, watching Jakeem's reaction as he did so. 

"All of it, please," Jakeem begged. 

Nazir pushed in further and began a small rocking motion that brought him deeper with each thrust.  Finally, he was completely embedded in the other man.  It was like being inside a warm, velvet fist.  He exhaled with the power of it; then he started to move. 

Slowly at first, watching Jakeem as he writhed beneath him.  It was a beautiful picture; one he would not soon forget.  Jakeem grasped the young slaves hips in an effort to speed his thrusts. 

"What?  Tell me what you want?" he smiled between thrusts. 

"You said you wanted to please me," he grunted.  "Fuck me harder .. that would please me." 

Nazir picked up the pace, slamming into the willing body below him. "Like this?" he teased, grasping Jakeem's cock.  "Show me how good I make you feel," he demanded. "Show me ... now." 

Both men locked eyes and came.  Jakeem moaning in ecstasy as his semen spurted between the two of them; Nazir emptying himself at the same time.  They both collapsed against one another in a tangle of arms and legs. 

"Are you all right?" 

Jakeem took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself before answering.  "I'm fine, good," he hugged Nazir to his chest, kissing the top of his head.  "Fantastic, actually." 

Nazir reached down and pulled the sheet over both of them.  Clinging to one another, they fell into an exhausted sleep. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Jakeem rolled to his side, reaching out for Nazir.  The other side of the bed was empty. Sitting up, he looked around the room and located the young man, fully dressed, watching the sun rise from the balcony. 

"You seem to be fascinated with the view of my city." 

"Just enjoying the freedom."  Nazir turned and walked back over to the bed.  "I need you to do something for me." 

"What is it?" 

"I need you to...  let me go." 

"Let you ... what, why?" 

"There's something I need to take care of ... " 

"Is that why you slept with me?  To gain your freedom?" he snapped at Nazir.  The young man tried to reach out to him and was rebuffed.  "You could have just asked, I would have let you go.  You didn't have to... do this," he whispered. 

Nazir grasped his hands.  "I did this because I wanted you.  I wanted us to be together," he smiled.  "But I need to leave for a while." 

"Are you coming back?"  Now that he had been with Nazir it was hard for him to think of not being with him.  He thought he might be falling in love with him. 

Nazir reached out and tipped Jakeem's chin up to meet his eyes.  "Yes, I'll be back," he whispered, kissing the pouting lips before him.  "I have much more to show you." 

"Then go.  The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back." 

Nazir kissed him once again, trying to commit the feel of his lips to memory.  It might be several weeks before he made it back. 

Turning, he left the room. 

Jakeem laid back down, contemplating this recent turn of events.  It was the dark trader; it had to be.  Nazir was going after him.  "God be with you, Nazir," he whispered.  "And bring you back to me soon."    
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End 


End file.
